


An Outstretched Hand and a Listening Ear

by AjanisApprentice



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Go read that first, Sequel to angstychats' "now she's gone"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjanisApprentice/pseuds/AjanisApprentice
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one person, one random person, to show some care. To offer their hand to pull you up, to offer their ear to listen to your troubles. To decide to try and help.





	An Outstretched Hand and a Listening Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This work is a bit more serious than what I normally write. A lot of it is based on my own personal mourning. 
> 
> The work itself is a sequel for angstychats work "Now she's gone" and I highly suggest you read it before reading this, though I do warn you, it is plenty angsty.

She had been so happy. Their family had gone on a picnic to a local park. They had just finished their meal, consisting of mainly spicy dishes of course (her daughter had inherited that particular taste from her husband) and were just laying down together, staring at the sky. It was serene, it was perfect.

Reality shattered it all when she suddenly woke up.

Asuna was frozen for a moment, before burying her face in her hands. There were no more tears; she had cried herself dry long ago. The woman instead just sat there in silence before getting up and beginning to prepare herself for the day.

As she brushed her hair, she wondered why she bothered. What was the point? Why continue? She had nothing. Her daughter was gone, she left her husband and hadn't spoken to him at all for the past two months. Life was devoid of meaning, devoid of purpose.

So many times she nearly went back.  But each time she stopped herself. She couldn't face him. She was unable to muster the strength to be able to even be in his presence.

_ By now he probably doesn't want me around. Not that I can blame him.  _ When Asuna had heard what had happened to Yui she had broken down; the woman had ran to her room and wouldn't- no, couldn't come out. She was too broken, too angry. When she did, she refused to talk to him, instead spending most of her time in Yui’s room. When she wasn't there, she wandered the hous. But through it all she remained silent, refusing to speak.

When she finally did speak to her husband again she lashed out at him. Him, the man who had had to bury their daughter alone, because she was too weak to be by the funeral. Him, the man who shouldered all the blame on himself and was breaking himself down from the inside out because of it.

Yet even knowing all that, she couldn't get rid of the anger, the resentment. The blame. He had been the one watching her, he was the one who was responsible, he was the one who let their daughter die!

That same anger was what kept her from going back originally. But now it had been replaced by  emptiness and cold, leaving her craving the warmth of her husband’s love, but too afraid to try and get it back. Too afraid of the pain being next to her husband would cause.

_ I'm weak. So very very weak. _

Sighing once again, Asuna got up and left her parents house. No destination in mind, the woman wandered, lost entirely in the maelstrom of her thoughts.

* * *

Somehow she found herself sitting on a park bench, watching the people there enjoying themselves. When her gaze turned to a family of three, the father lying down with his wife laying on top of him and his daughter on top of them both, she couldn't help it. Her voice cracked and she let out a sob.

_ That was us. That was what I lost. _

“Something wrong miss?”

Asuna looked up at the sound of someone addressing her. A man was standing in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

“Nothing,” she replied quickly..

The man let out a sigh and sat himself down next to her. “I seemed to have phrased that wrong,” he said. “Let me try again. There is clearly something bothering you.”

Asuna glared at the man. “And?”

“Well, I would like to help.”

“Why bother?”

“Must I have a reason?” The man turned his face to look her in the eyes. “Is not wanting to do kindness itself reason enough?”

“And what if I wish not to speak?” Asuna asked back, her impatience beginning to leak into her voice.

“Then don't,” the man responded simply. “But I have a feeling you want to get whatever it is bothering you off your chest. Even if you don't realize it.”

Asuna stared at him quizzically. “... Suppose for a moment I took you up on the offer,” she responded, her tone revealing nothing. “What's to say that you could help?”

“Nothing,” came the honest response. “However, perhaps even if I can't help with advice or answers, just providing a listening ear will do some good.”

Asuna said nothing in response. Part of her yearned to let loose her feelings and despair with anyone, just to no longer be alone. Yet she couldn't get herself to do so. The dam she had put up, the barrier that kept her emotions from leaking out into the world, held strong.

So instead Asuna turned back to look at the park, her gaze somehow always being drawn to the family of three from earlier, no matter how many times she tried to stop herself.

“What about them bothers you?”

Asuna turned quickly, surprised by the man's voice. While his face betrayed nothing, his gaze suggested he had an idea of what was troubling her.

“I see the way your gaze constantly finds itself drawn towards that family. I doubt that simply to be a coincidence,” the man continued, his eyes staring deep into hers, as if searching her soul.

Asuna felt herself begin to tremble, felt a lump rising in her throat. As if the man could tell he was breaking through, he continued. “Your eyes hold envy, but even more so loss. Did you once have what they have?” He paused. “A loving and caring husband.” Another pause. “An innocent and beautiful child.” One last pause. “Was that woman there once you?”

At that the dam broke. All of her pain, her worries, her anger. All of her feelings finally burst through and swept over Asuna like a tidal wave. The woman broke down, crying bitter tears, sobbing in mourning. The man next to her did nothing; didn't attempt to comfort her, didn't speak. He just let her cry, let her release.

For minutes she cried, somehow constantly finding more tears. Eventually though, she once more ran out, and instead simply hung her face in her hands. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and looked up from her cupped hands, seeing the man still seated next to her, his face unreadable.

“Perhaps now you are able to speak?” the man asked. “Perhaps now you recognize the need?”

It really hit her then. She was tired, so so tired of her silence. So she finally spoke; the accident that killed Yui, her reaction, how Kazuto had to shoulder the blame and responsibility on his own, her final confrontation with him, her leaving. Her original feelings of anger, her feelings of loneliness and finally just how weak she felt. It all fell from her, rushing to get out, to unbidden herself.

When the flood of words and emotions finally died down, the man spoke once more, asking one question.

“What now?”

Asuna stared at him, unsure if she heard him correctly. Her confusion must have shown on her face as the man simply smiled softly and said “You heard correctly. What now?”

“I don't understand.”

“It's really rather simple.” The small smile on the man's face hadn't left at all. In fact, to Asuna, it seemed to have slightly grown. “You have just experienced a profound and shaking event in your life, one that has shaken you to your core and doubtlessly has, and will continue to, impact you. The question now remains, what do you do next.”

A sudden anger filled Asuna. The woman glared intensely at the man and spoke, her voice low but still managing to convey her fury. “That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?” Asuna’s hand, which she only just realized she had clenched, began to shake. “After coaxing me into pouring my heart out to you, a complete stranger, that is all you tell me?”

The man tilted his head, the smile never leaving his face. “What would you have me say?” he asked, his tone and facial expression conveying innocence. It all just served to infuriate Asuna more.

“An answer!” Asuna nearly shouted, her anger beginning to grow out of control. “Something sort of solution! Anything!”

“And what if I told you I gave you an answer?” Asuna looked at the man as if he was crazy. In response he sighed. “Ma’m, I don't think you understand. There is no real solution, other than to move on.”

“I don't-”

“You don't understand? Then allow me to explain. 

“Tragedy is part of nearly all life. With almost no exceptions, certainly none that I can think of, we all experience it in one form or another. The only thing we can do is continue moving forwards, continue living.

“The thing is though, how will we continue living out our lives? Some choose to try and move on as if nothing happened, with varying degrees of success. Others hold onto the grief and allow it to consume them. Neither option is healthy, or constructive, as I'm sure you realize.”

Asuna flushed, turning her head away from the man. Yes, she definitely realized that. The past two months were definitely a testament to that.

“Then what should I do?”

“What you think you’re capable of.” At Asuna’s questioning glance the man elaborated. “A person can only truly begin to heal when they are ready and willing to do so. When they are ready and willing to take the necessary steps for it, no matter how hard those steps may be, no matter how many times they may stumble or even fall while taking those steps. They must be willing to walk down the long and uneven road, and be ready to make mistakes but never give up.”

Asuna was silent for a moment. “What do I have to do?” she asked. “What steps do I have to take?”

“I cannot answer that, for the steps of healing are different to each individual,” the man responded. “All I can say is that you will know whether you are on the right path on your own.”

Asuna was silent at that. After a moment the man got up to leave, but was stopped when Asuna grabbed his arm.

“How do I know if I'm ready?”

The man smiled at her question. “By trying and seeing if you are. But you have to take that first step, be willing to open up and let yourself heal. If you can take that step, truly take it, then you are ready.”

With that the man left, leaving Asuna alone to think.

* * *

Later that day, Kazuto Kirigaya opened his door to see his wife standing in front of him, her eyes teary but shining with a fierce spark as well. The two spent that night talking, until the early hours of the morning, speaking about how they wanted to try again, and how they wanted to heal.

The two began to go to therapy and marriage counseling. They began to once again open up to their friends, family, and each other. They walked the path of healing and when one stumbled, the other would help them get by. And slowly, they began to heal.

Asuna never met the man from that trip to the park again, and she never got his name. But she never forgot his words and every day she would think about him and offer her thanks to him, the anonymous stranger who bothered to care and offer help.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
